Talk:Coventina the Matron
Skills confirmed with SoC. -- Prod 10:09, 14 June 2006 (CDT) Did someone check that the mission indeed ends when the last boss dies, opposed to when the last enemy dies? --Xeeron 22:34, 10 Oct 2005 (EST) :Or that all the Mursaat boss spawns aren't interchangable? I think they are. --Fyren 01:44, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) ::I haven't done the RoF missions in a while (at least 2 good sized updates), but it seemed to me that the Mursaat boss spawns were interchangeable in each mission. i.e. This boss could spawn in multiple places in the RoF mission, but would not spawn anywhere in Abbadon's Mouth or Hell's Precipace. --Rainith 01:59, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Coventina only appears in the Ring of Fire. You old cahoots haven't done that mission in eons, but let me refresh your memory, there are basically NO Mursaat bosses until the end when you breach the fortress. If you go through the front door, you'll run into them and they are at the lever, the bridge and behind the final door (where the Abaddon's Mouth (Location) is). So, yes, the bosses are interchangeable, it's just that there are very few spots to move around in. It's not like Abaddon's Mouth where they can be at the beginning, middle or end. :::The note about whether killing her triggers the cut-scene or not is pertinent, but my guess is yes. --Karlos 14:43, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::There's a Mursaat boss before you reach the front gate, before the cutscene, in front of the ettins and lava, by a Mursaat tower. --Fyren 20:50, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::Yes! I forgot about that (who's the old cahoot now?) but I have never seen Coventina any sooner than the lever still. --Karlos 22:57, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::I've seen her at the tower by the lava before. What a bitch to kill, especially there. No place to pull her...71.196.136.47 03:39, 29 May 2006 (CDT) I can confirm that the mission will not end if you leave at least one of the other patrolling mursaat in the guardhouse alive. I was able to capture her elite while she was the last boss by leaving killing all but one mursaat elementalist. The damage that this mursaat did was negligible so i was free to concentrate my firepower on Coventina. Since i used searing flames heroes i had to position them away from the elementalist since they have a tendency to go after nearby targets while ignoring my called target. Requinox 04:31, 7 December 2006 (CST) Item Drop There was nothing listed under "Items Dropped" so I added Holy Staff, because that's what I got when I defeated Coventina today. 5 minutes after I added that, though, Skuld deleted it. Why? -- Gemini, 14 July 2006 :It's wiki convention that "Items Dropped" is only for items that are particular to the creature or creature type, like Drago's Flatbow or Charr Hides. Weapon drops, &c. tend to mostly be by area and profession but have little if anything to do with who the specific monster is. — 130.58 (talk) (12:22, 14 July 2006 (CDT)) ::Okay, thanks for the info. -- Gemini, 14 July 2006 ::Off topic: this is the second time I saw et cetera abbreviated as &c., the first being in Britannica 1911. Cool. -- Ledrug Last? To me,she was a first boss in mission,right near 1st seal at start The Kall 17:06, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :Random spawn, see third note. BigAstro 17:09, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Roar I hate this boss. With a passion. I tried doing the Ring of Fire mission + bonus for protector, and of course she has to spawn in the exact spot so that I can't kill the Seals in the courtyard to get the Eidolon to spawn. Yeah, yeah, I should have prepared for her and all, but that's an two hours of my life she had to waste by making my go the back way and STILL fail the bonus. :P --Shadowcrest 22:34, 18 October 2007 (UTC)